


Never Enough

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They steal small bits of time for themselves when everyone else is away.<br/>Cross posted from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

Dean grunted and dug his fingers into Krissy's hips when she turned just right and clenched slightly around him. Her head rested against his chest, lips hardly leaving his skin as she rode him. Sharp nails were clawing into his shoulders, his back already a criss-cross of red lines from the night before.

“That’s my good girl.” Krissy moaned when he praised her, rolling her hips just that much faster. Her body was loose and pliant, having already gotten off twice on his tongue and fingers before he was even inside of her. He pushed up into her every downward thrust with the small amount of leverage he was afforded.

She raised her head and kissed him slowly, pulling his back off the headboard. Her arms looped around his neck, muscles shaking. It didn’t surprise him that she was close again, she loved riding him, said he didn’t need her clit rubbed when she rode him. Another downward push and she proved herself right, pupils expanding so wide the brown didn’t even seem like it was there. She clenched tight around him and went entirely limp, nothing but his arms holding her to him as she moaned and nearly cried in pleasure.

He pulled her close, cradling her to his body as she panted and twitched through the aftershocks. “Dean…” His name was always whispered so softly, just the barest hint of her voice in the exhalation. Dean held the side of her face in one hand, kissing her gently as she came back to herself and regained control of her arms. One of her small hands went to the side of his neck, the other to his face. He was still hard and when she noticed she pulled back with a frown. “You didn’t finish?”

He smiled and kissed her again. “Not always about me, baby girl.”

She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, sucking softly before she replied. “I want you to.”

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” He chuckled and laid her down on the bed, ready to finish himself off while she watched.

Instead, Krissy moved closer to him, rolling onto her side until she was facing away, her plump ass pushed right into his groin. She angled herself forward and parted her legs so he could slip back inside. “You won’t break me, Dean.” She looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled. “Please?”

The moan that came from him was almost pained, his cock throbbing painfully as he nodded and got in position behind her. Sliding into her was easy, the slick heat swallowing him whole. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and littered kisses on her shoulder and jaw. “Have I ever told you how fucking perfect you are?” A small hitch of breath made him buck roughly, his thrusts speeding up as he got closer to his own orgasm. “So fucking good for me, baby girl, the things you let me do to you.” His hand slid down her side to her thigh, then back up to her ass. He pulled back and smacked it, sharp crack of skin on skin followed by a throaty moan from the young woman in bed with him. “The things you do for me.” He rubbed the tender flesh and put his arm back around her waist, sucking her neck roughly.

Every thrust came harder than the last, feral grunting and growling paired with high pitched  _yes, yes, Dean!_  He slammed back inside and came with one of her breasts clutched in his hand. If not for the way she shuddered and her muscles fluttered around him he might not have noticed that she’d slipped her own hand down to rub her clit. He laughed and kissed just below her ear. “Can never get enough, can you, baby?”

She smiled and rolled over to face him, his dick slipping out and streaking her thigh with their combined come. He went in for a kiss, but she pulled back with a sly smile. Slight confusion gave way to awe and disbelief as she put her hand back down, dipping two fingers inside herself before pulling them back out and sucking them clean. She laughed at his shaky groan. “Like what you see?”

Dean clenched his jaw, trying to tear his eyes away from her glistening skin and lips. “You better fucking stop that.”

She quirked one brow, scooting in closer to him. “Or what?”

Large, calloused hands pulled at her backside greedily. “Or I’ll throw you over my knee and spank your defiant little ass.” To emphasize his point he reared his hand back and let it fall hard against the thickest area of flesh.

She whimpered and wriggled against him. “Still not seeing a reason why I should stop.”

Dean chuckled. “If that’s not reason enough, then how about because we need to shower before my brother gets back? He’s due back any minute now. You really want Sam to see you like this?”

Krissy whined and rolled out of bed, pouting and crossing her arms over her nude chest as she padded over to her bag. Dean took a moment to appreciate the view of her ass and to see his come leaking out of her. He cleared his throat and got up to join her before he could talk himself out of it.


End file.
